The rival to the king of knights
by blue0404
Summary: The last Roman Emperor was know simply in history as the man killed by Arthur Pendragon. His tale is much more grand than that. Read the tale of the rival of the King of Knights and the demonic blade wielding king Lucius Tiberius. Story i want thoughts on for an character we have little info on but looks cool.
1. Ideas

I came up with an idea to make a story about an one flashback person from Fate/Prototype that was an match to Arthur Pendragon in every way. This person is the last Roman Emperor Lucius Tiberius. If you look him up he has the making to be one of the best Saber's tied with the many versions of Arthur. So my idea or ideas is to make his story since there is little to no story of this demonic sword wielding redhead. So my first idea is to tell his origin and go through his life as the last emperor in an corrupt country of his. The other idea is putting him in one of the fate games or anime with someone from Arthurian lore in the story. Also his past will only be brief like any servants past in the fate universe when done in flashbacks.

Please give me your thoughts on an character I want to write about.


	2. brief talk of Lucius Tiberius

So to help give some insight on who Lucius Tiberius is I will first give an overview on his feats I found when researching him and I could get some things wrong since I'm no expert in Arthurian lore.

So we got him fighting on par with Arthur having Excalibur but did lose. Most likely to the op sword Excalibur and Avalon combo he had. Wields the twin sword to Clarent and blessed by the god Flora who is a god of flowers. Has regeneration abilities, an master tactician, an martial arts expert, uses fire magecraft to help with his sword, has strength compared to a demonic beast and quickness as a snake. Last is him being a good king and enjoying it.

If you wonder what he looks like it's the cover of the book.

So that's a lot and I will separate some feats like the regeneration to be weaker but also make him an match for Arthur as top Saber.

* * *

**Someone gave me the idea of putting Kiritsugu in Fire Emblem Three Houses which seems fun. Any thoughts on the idea tell me. Also if you want either story just tell me.**


	3. FateApocrypha idea

**So I came up with an sample of the ideas I have for Lucius Tiberius and already have a plan if you guys choose the past fully written in it. So I will show you an seen for my big reason I may want to write Lucius take the place of Seigfreid in Fate/Apocrypha. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Lucius**

After the big battle where each side helped take down Darnic and Saber of Red joined us I'm enjoying an quiet moment outside to myself. The sky is so different from the sky of my childhood. I wonder if I'll ever see that sky again or only see this stranger I look up to now. Will that sky I called friend ever greet me again?

As I ponder I feel the presence of his spawn. A smirk appears on my face as I say " I can sense your here princess." The rage can be seen by an blind man on Mordred's face as I turn to her. She has gotten out of her armor to clothes that I can only describe as indecent for any person but it could be much worse. An image of Jack appears in my head as an example.

"I told you I'll kick your ass old man! I'm not some princess who is weak as hell! I can kill you any time I want if that fool of a king can than so can I!" Mordred yells out to the calm lands. I nod as I see the image of me when I'm in battle. Chiron was right. Her eyes are like an berserk. It's odd to see the face of the woman who killed me on an different person. I say with an calm voice " I'm only stating what you are Mordred...Why have you come here fairy dragon?" The anger still plastered on her face doesn't waver but she breathes for an second and her emerald green eyes focus on me and says "I want to know if it's true your as strong as father?"

oh. I wonder why she asks? I only smile with an smirk and say with my cocky tone "You bet little fairy dragon." As the words left my mouth an wicked grin appears on her face as I feel the her intent to fight me like it's an open book. I turn to the open field where are first battle was cut short and we both didn't need words to describe what we were about to do.

* * *

**Third person**

The remaining masters of Yggdmillennia with the now rouge master from the red faction Kairi. Kairi was bored out of his mind and looked out of the many windows to see two blurs attack eachother. A smirk creeps up on his face as he asks with sarcasm "Hey blondie? I think you may not like what are Saber's are doing right now."

The blonde ruler acts confused untill she felt the mana oozing off the Saber's fight. She rushes to the balcony to find the two fighting. One acted like an elegant fighter with quick movements while the other was an raging beast with some control of her actions. Chiron was observing the fight and says "It's seems those two are sparring with each other Ruler." Ruler watches the fight and asks Mordred's master "Why did Saber of red asks to fight Saber of black? They know we are allies."

Confusing riddled Rulers face but she was saved from her confusion when the new head of Yggdmillennia Fiore says "They both have to prove eachother to the other. You do know there identities as the Knight of Treachery and the last Roman Emperor. They both battled with Arthur and both lost. They might want to prove who is second best." As the handicapped magus talked the two Saber's fight started to show Lucius was winning. Between the two a smile was shared as they were reliving the old life they had while sparring.

* * *

**So that was a scene for one of the ideas I have for Fate/Apocrypha. I have been thinking on what to do about Seig since if Lucius is in then Seigfreid is out. Also thought it be cool for Mordred to met someone who will not outright hate her from Arthurian legends or her mom. I also may want to change Lancer of Red for a better rival for Lucius. Tell me if you like this idea or want one of the others.**


	4. I Have decided

**So I have came to an decision on where I will put Lucius Tiberius in. Since I got a lot of ideas from making that Fate/Apocrypha short chapter I'll be putting him in Fate/Apocrypha. Boomman was my first review and said it be good idea for Lucius to be in Apocrypha since Mordred. Also we have Vlad and Spartacus who are from Rome or have history with them like Vlad. So the story will be in the Great Holy Grail War. I will do other storys where Lucius is in them but the first one will be Fate/Apocrypha. Tell me if he should have a romance with anyone from the female cast. Also I may change who Lancer is for a better rivalry for Lucius since Kara is Seigfreid's rival. Any suggestions tell me.**


	5. Chapter 0 preparation for war

**The Clock Tower**

In the halls and courtyards of the school that will hold the next generation of magus for the moonlit world a mercenary walks the halls to an odd message he got. This man who looks like the human version of a lion with punk clothes personified is Kairi Sisigou. He is 182 cm (5'11 in feet) man with a lion mane dirty blond hair with some facial hair on his chin to his bottom lip and sunglasses hiding (poorly) his sharp eyes with his fiendish face. The man is muscular and has a claw scare of his right cheek that adds to his roguish look. He wears a biker jacket with an orange shirt and leather pants with black combat boots. If you smell him, he will have the scent of blood and gunpowder with an aura of dread.

Kairi was looking for the office of Rocco Belfaban and was completely lost. 'Dam. How hard is it to find that old crows office? Anyone I try to approach just runs off in fear and terror. What's a guy to do-" The necromancer is taken out of his thoughts when he bumps into what most people will describe as a pretty boy. He was walking with so many books and crates of books he could not see where he was going.

This boy is Flat Escardos. He has blond hair with blue eyes on a pretty boy face that has a red earning stud in it. He is wearing a white button up shirt with a velvet vest and black pants. When the two-magus bumped into each other the meek boy was the one who fell on his back with all the books falling all over him while the lion of a man stood there like nothing has happen.

Flat shakes his head to look up to say, "I'm sorry-." The pretty naïve boy is cut off when Kairi smiles and says while reaching out an hand to the young magus "Hello there young man. Maybe you can help me out? I'm looking for the head of the department of summoning. Do you know which room he is in?" The smirk never leaves the mercenary as confusion falls on the boy.

* * *

**The second story halls in the Clock Tower**

The odd duo was walking the halls to Rocco's office as Flat askes while holding his books and looking at Kairi "Mr. Sisigou was it?" The lion like man turns his head to him giving a noise of acknowledgement of him. The pretty man asks as they turn a corner "How do you spell it that." Kairi takes the tone of a teacher telling a student "Well sisi uses the Japanese word for lion and go-." The necromancer is cut off when Flat says while trying to contemplate it "Hold on a minute. Let me guess. Ummu." Then his face changes to one of a child finally understanding an hard question with sparkles near his face "Oh. It's gou like let's go. Am I right?" The Lion like man grimaces to the answer the naïve boy gave him. He says while realizing the boy got something right "Yeah. Guess it's kind of similar."

The duo finally makes it to the old crow's office. "This room belongs to Mr. Rocco. I got to go Mr. go lion. Got to get these books to my professor before he comes to tell me I'm an idiot of a person again. Bye." The boy walks off leaving the 'go lion' man in front of the doorway to his odd summons. Kairi says mostly to himself "Apprentice mages are so dam cheerful theses days."

'this better be worth all the hassle. I had to get searched by the police three times. Dam annoying cops. Had to 'suggest' they leave me alone. Then be question to hell and back by the security of this stupid clock tower four times and almost finding no one till I ran into a person for directions. Yeah, I'm going to make him pay me triple my usual amount for a job'. He knocks on the door as he hears a soft come in and opens the door.

* * *

**The office of Rocco Belfeban **

"So glad you can make it Mr. Necromancer." The old man who said it was Rocco Belfeban. An old magus who has worked for the Clock Tower for over fifty years or so he says. No one will argue with him about it. He has an old librarian man look with golden eyes and big circular glasses. His office is filled with many jars and objects of magical origin that will be hard to come by to anyone including the lord of the clock tower will have a hard time. As Kairi goes to take a seat down on one of the two couches in the dark office. The old wood like man says while studying the odd man "I've heard of all about your great deeds and that you even have handled cases here in the Clock Tower too." As Rocco was talking Kairi was drinking some tea that was already made for him that has gotten a little cold. The go lion says "Alright old man. Besides serving me some cold tea why don't you tell me your request old man." A smile appears on the face of the magus.

"I assume you are well aware of the holy grail war in Fuyuki." The old man said as Kairi sharply turns his head with a look of confusion in his eyes. Well you would tell if he wasn't wearing sunglasses. He says while now fully focusing on what Rocco was telling him "Well of course. Who doesn't know? They summon heroes of the past as Servants and fight until only one remains" Rocco nods and decides to finish the explanation by saying "And the winner of the Holy Grail War is awarded with the privilege of having all there wishes granted." Kairi nods and says "Well yeah. That system supposedly fell apart a long time ago. Only those subspecies Holy Grail War that the old magi families have been having but are much weaker when it comes to wishes. Didn't the new Lord El-Melloi participated in one when he was a snot nose brat and came up all mean with that attitude."

"That's right. During the third grail war with sufficient assents from the germen army a Master seized the greater grail from the core of the ritual to end the war. Sixty years ago, the German army have been aggressively collecting artifacts and have been planning to win the war with mage craft." An image of the Germans searching old caves and mages doing research on the artifacts they have gotten. One man wearing an German officer uniform with long blue hair stringed up with purple glass like eyes and a blond man with armor on standing next to him can be visualized by Rocco as he set up an device to bring up an image of the past to help tell his story to the necromancer.

Kairi sits back in the couch says "Well that pretty audacious of them. I'm going to assume this this tale doesn't end well for the Germans." The head of summoning nods and says "Eventually the German army was deceived by the Master with whom they have formed an alliance. The Greater Grail was sized again while it was in transit. Its whereabouts are unknown."

* * *

**The office of Lord El-Melloi II**

In the much brighter and clear office where Waver Velvet also Lord El-Melloi II was talking to a naive boy. God, he hates when people only say El-Melloi. Waver grimmest as he feels like someone just made fun of him. He sights but looks at his apprentice Flat. He says, "At that point the Holy Grail war in Fuyuki came to an end." Flat eager to please the lord of the Clock Tower says, "But that's when it all started, isn't that right, professor?" Waver turns to the boy and says, "That's right Flat." Flat scratches his chin with a question blasted on his face. Waver sighs as he takes a seat and says with a no foolery tone "Just ask your question Flat." The boy asks out loud "Didn't you get into a war in Fuyuki? How come it stopped but you were able to be in one?" Waver sighs as he rubes his forehead and says "It was a subspecies of the grail war. Still I can see your confusion so but back to the current topic. The holy grail war system, the true one, was able to expand so much so it became universal. Now subspecies grail wars are held all over the war. It's like the one I was in some years ago." The boy leans in with a twinkle in his eyes and says, "I want to participate in one."

His words were cut off as Waver flicks his forehead and Flat falls back down in the couch. Waver says with his eyes close and Flat smoking where he flicked him at "I would not allow that. Even if you begged." Waver then goes for his now cold tea to drink as Flat comes up now looking all better. He gets a look that he answered a question he had in his head and says "oh. I get it. Mr. Sisigou came here to participate in a Holy Grail War." As Waver was about to sip his cold tea he stops as he hears Flat say that. The youngest lord takes a moment to be calmer about his response and tell Flat "that's incorrect. What that man is taking part in is no mere Holy Grail war."

* * *

**The Office of Rocco**

Back in the dark office the two were having a similar conversation that Waver and Flat were having. Kairi asks "what?" Rocco Says, "The Greater Grail, an artifact from the divine realm and used in the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki has finally reemerge back into the world." A somber look takes the old man as Kairi is shocked by this news. 'The true grail is back? But that was always wishful thinking with magi now days to have it come back so they can get a chance at a wish once more.' Kairi wondered in his heads on this. He says to ground himself "Hold on. You serious? Somebody found the thing." It was more of a wishful statement to prove to himself this news was real. Rocco turns the device off and reaches down his desk for a special piece of paper he must prove to the mercenary his news is true. Rocco says while doing this "to be more precise it has been declared found. We can't take chances without true knowledge of it."

He taken out a scroll of some paper and rolls it out to show to the lion like man. It has in one corner of it a picture of the leader of the group who declared it found. Rocco says "The Yggdmillennia clan of mages that has the entire control of Romania is claiming to have ownership of the greater grail." Kairi now confused asks "Yggdmillennia?" Rocco nods and he thinks back on the Master that fooled the German's so many years ago. He says "Yes. One of the Masters who participated in the Third Holy Grail War. Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. This man had been hiding the Greater Grail for the past sixty years now." Rocco hands him an old photo of Darnic who is in his prime as Kairi examines the face he is familiar with. Kairi says while still holding the photo "I'm already familiar with his face." The Rocco hands him a new photo that has the same man on it with only new clothes. Kairi asks "How come he didn't age at all in the last six decades." Being shocked since to keep youth is near impossible with Magi.

Rocco turn away to the side and says with his eyes close "Darnic has been researching internal youth. I've heard it entails fusing with an infant soul." Kairi stops looking at the photo and is a little shocked by the news and asks "Is he insane? Using infant souls or otherwise your original persona will not stay intact." Rocco nods and says "As long as he can still lead the Yggdmillennia clan, I highly doubt they care much about his persona. He's a fool." A now look of disappointment falls on the old man's face and counties to say "Along with claiming the Greater Grail, Darnic made a preposterous announcement."

* * *

**The Office of Lord El-Melloi II**

"The Yggdmillennia has announced their secession from the Clock Tower. Umm. Fallowing that they formed a new association." Flat was in joy as he leaned in more to listen to his professor. Flat says "Oh wow. It's just like in the movies." A ghost of a smile appears on Wavers face but soon goes back to the frown as he sits back on the couch. Waver says to his student "In that clan they don't pass down their made craft to just one child. Instead they work on the mind seat of quantity or quality when seeking comrades. Quite preocular. Mages trying to pass on magic circuits on having as many possible strengthens the crests. Yggdillennia concept is very different from that." A smirk appears on the Lords face mulling over the idea.

An image on silhouettes from the new association with there flag hang in Wavers mind. Waver says, "So if they mobilized, I'm sure quite a few mages out there will try to jump on their bandwagon." Flat nods and asks "Okay. Why would Yggdmillennia bother doing all this?" A smirk appears on Waver's face as he says "To create their association. It seems they want to start off with a big bang. Darnic is one cleaver person to do that." Flat asks "Why do you says that?" Waver says while taking a teaching stance "He will draw much attention to his idea and possibly get more people join him for a stronger force in their war with us. Also, no you will not be in the war Flat."

* * *

**The Office of Rocco **

"The magecraft of Yggdmillennia clan deal in are cabbala, alchemy, and witchcraft. Most are second rate at best but among them are exceptional straight mages like Darnic." Rocco stops talking to take one of the last slips of cold tea he has and counties to say "I have appositely no doubt there are supporters of them in the Clock Tower as we speak. There was a break in last month in our artifact section." Kairi who was mulling over the new info says "So who ever was leaking info and stealing things are them. You know if you assassinate the master quickly you can stop a Grail War before it even begins."

Rocco sits down his tea and asks "Do you really think we did not thought of that already. After they declared their passion of the Greater Grail, we sent in a supplementary squad their way. I tried to reason with Darnic but he would not listen to my pleas. However, of the fifty elites we sent in all but one of them were completely slaughtered." This Got Kairi more interested by the second. Rocco now turn to the lion like man to say "Yes. All slaughtered by a servant. So there is evidence that they have summon at least one servant."

* * *

**The forest in the land on Yggdmillennia**

The dark forest now holds the haunting moaning of the near death of forty-nine mages strong up by some wood lances that are impaling them with there faces contorted in pain. As the only still living one is back into a tree as the servant who did it is hidden in shadows but is on top of a horse and the servant has light blonde hair. Darnic who was in his clans' uniform was standing over the mage and says to him with a evil grin "It looks like you get to be the messenger. This is Yggdmillennia's clan declaration of war." The terror induced mage gets a hand on his face by Darnic making him pass out.

* * *

**The office of Rocco**

"I see. I'm guessing you want me to be one of the seven masters. So, I can participate in the Holy Grail War." Kairi says turned to Rocco. Rocco turn to the necromancer with a cheeky grin and says "No not quite. I'll like you to be Master of Red and join our battle against the Masters of Yggdmillennia," A now creepy grin is on the old crows face." Some wonder appears on Kairi face as he asks, "What does that mean?" Rocco now taking a normal look on his face says "This Holy Grail War is different than pervious ones. Seven allies and seven foes. We are the Masters of Red. Which mean the Yggdmillennia are the Masters of Black. This holy Grail War is fought between two teams of seven. It's all part of an emergency system that have been built into the Greater Grail. If seven Servants form a union under one power that causes seven more Servants to be additionally summoned." Kairi shocked says "That's fourteen servants. Talk about overkill."

Rocco nods and says "it will be an all-out war. The Great Holy Grail War. That is what Yggdmillennia has decided to call it. The name fits quite well. No?" Kair now fully serious says "Guess they mean business." Rocco nods and says "Of course. When that war comes to an end those who survive will have to continue fighting in a similar subsequent Grail War to crown a victor. Now then will you join us?" Kairi takes a thinking pose till he turns to the old man and says, "I have a couple of questions first." He points up one finger and counties to say "Number one. In order to summon a servant, you need some sort of relic as a catalyst. You got one prepared for me?" Rocco nods and goes to reach under his desk as he says, "Yes in fact." He then pulls out a box with some type of wood in it with symbols on it.

Kairi looks at the box and ask, "What's this?" Rocco says "A piece of the great round table from the fable legend of king Arthur. It is the most cherish of treasures among all the relics stored here in the Clock Tower." Kairi picks up to examine the piece. Rocco counties to say "It could summon a knight of the round table or king Arthur himself. You see such a relic guarantees a high-quality servant." A grin appears on the mercenaries faces and says "Well in that case this sounds like it could be a perfect catalyst. Now my next question. What can you tell me about the other Masters of red?"

Rocco names most of the Masters and gets to the last one and says "Someone dispatched by the holy church to be the director. Thankfully that person is fully on our side this time around. Have you decided?" Kairi sits down to get one of his smokes but Rocco glares at him to stop and Kairi does. As he thinks he asks, "So what about that break in you told me about that happen last month."

Rocco sighs and says "We found out some homunculi from Yggdmillennia have broken into the Clock Tower to gain a relic we just found in the hill area of England. All we found was a grave written in old English that says, 'here lies my worthy rival long shall he have peace after death.' All we found in the grave that has not wither to time was part of some cape. So, you came with a decision yet."

Kairi looks behind him to one of the many jars and asks, "Think I can have that as advance payment?" Rocco shakes his head and says, "oh that item with worth far too much." The jar holds a hydra head in it and Kair says with fake worry "How knows what will happen to me out there."

The jar is put in Kairi's new case with the relic. Kairi goes to walk out as Rocco asks, "so now that we agree on everything I'll speak with the director and other masters." Kairi stops before he reaches the door to turn back to the old man and say "Oh right. Who is the acting director?" Rocco sighs and says, "I'm afraid I don't know much but it's supposedly a priest names Shirou." Kairi says "Shirou?" Rocco tilts his head and ask, "Do you know him?" Kairi says "Sorry, can't say that I do."

* * *

**A graveyard in Romania **

In a far place away from Yggdmillennia's land there is an old graveyard with the night holding a half moon in the sky as Kairi lights up a cigarette as he watches it slowly burn away. He created a summoning circle to summon a servant. Most likely he will get the saber class. Kairi looks at the back of his right hand that holds the command seals. The seal looks like a skull with a collar. The circle was ready with the relic on a pedestal. 'will I be able to grasp it?'

He gets up and crushed the cig in his hands as he says out loud "Yeah I got this." He walks to the circle and reaches out his hand to say "Elements of silver and iron! Foundation of stone and the archduke of packs! The color bestowed is red!" The circle starts to glow red

**In the castle of Trifas**

Four Masters of Black have four circles glowing blue. One is a wheel chair bound girl, one is a tall woman with a lushes body, the other a meek looking boy with glasses, the last one is a big man with an mustaches. Mustache man says, "a wall of descending winds!" The tall women "close the gates foreside!" The meek boy says, "Come forth from the crown!" The hands of the masters glow red as the wheel chair girl says "And follow the forked road leading to the kingdom!"

A red glow surrounds Kairi back at the graveyard as he counties to say "Heed my words. My will created your body, and your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail call and obey my will and reason..then answer me!"

The collective of Masters of Black yell "I hereby swear that I shall be good in the world. That I shall defect all evil in the world!"

Kairi getting more red glow from the circle as wind kicks up and he yells "Thou Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power, bring forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the scales!" A giant blast of red surrounds the area.

* * *

**Lucius**

The sound of dripping water fills my ears as my eyes are surrounded by the darkness of the Throne of Heroes. We all believed it would be a golden throne it shows us in our last moments to temped us for the wish after death. I wonder how many of us knew we were being fooled by the calm voice asking if we wanted a wish granted? Did anyone get taken who had no wish? Did we all have a wish during death or was it given to us in death to be temped by the grail and its war?

The image of a field full of blude flowers with an completely black sky with an clam aura surrounding it. Oh my lushes field from my childhood. Will there be a day I can see it again and have dreams of meeting my future queen there in the flowers waiting for me. If I had any wish it would to be completely human with the untapped potential that is humanity. Should I compromise my morals for a silly wish or should stay true to me.

The dripping gets louder as a soft light appears in the darkness like the moon in a starless night. So, it's my turn for a war with heroes. I smile as I yell out "Get ready for I'm coming in your war grail!" The dem light gets stronger as it blinds my violet eyes as my smile fades when an image of him? Her? That person appears in my mind. Will I meet them in this war? Get ready me you're in the fight for your life now.

* * *

I'm put in a kneeling position as I say because of the summon "In accordance with your summoning we have arrived. We are the Servants of Black. We declare our destiny to be one with Yggdmillennia and thus our swords yours to wield as well." I look to see four Masters in front of us. By the root I hope mine is not the fate one.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the first real chapter that has drained me so I'm going to take more time on these characters. I got up today and started writing with the anime and visual novel on separate screens for mostly likely our less Lucius chapter. Got any ideas for the story tell me and also any pairings for Lucius tell me. Next chapter will be meeting Yggdmillennia's servants and masters **


	6. AN

**I was writing and wonder if you guys want to know the Noble Phantasum of Lucius or do you want to keep it a secret to be revealed in the story goes on. He does have more than one but I just wanted to know if you guys wanted it now or later.**

* * *

**This is where i shall respond to review's or comment on them.**

**Guest: I hope to do good in fight scenes and his look was the main reason I decided to write this.**

**0: Yeah I know the sword but thanks for looking out to see if I made a mistake. Thanks.**

**Still got any ideas tell me or pairings for the story tell me. Also if anyone wants to make fan art of Lucius Tiberius or scenes from the book tell me so I can possibly make it the cover of the book. Next chapter will be Chapter 1: The Emperor and Yggdmillennia clan.**


	7. Chapter 1: The Servants and Masters

**Lucius-Fortress of Millennia **

As the summoning chant was over and that Master finished talking with gusto, I had a gut feeling something is foul with that Magus. The relationship I can tell the Magus has with his Servant is where this Darnic person is like a servant to his Servant. Well hey with this new info I now know some people would like that in a way. People these days are odd.

The Masters of black are some odd people I've seen but still. The Master of Lancer is Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. A lanky man that is technically ninety-seven years old but looks like he is in his prime. His long blue hair looks like seaweed but some of it is tied in a ponytail and has violet eyes that are glass like. He is wearing the uniform of Yggdmillennia that is a white place with gold rims on lines with gold buttons. His is different since he is wearing a cap. His aura gives off gloom and terror with a hint of violence. He reminds me of a pardoner who abused his system for his averse, but he also reminds me with a mix of a priest that was the scum of my corrupt empire before I was given the title of Emperor. The man will never have my full trust.

The other most noticeable is the Master of Archer, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, the person who is the head of the Forvedge clan and is the next in line to be the leader of Yggdmillennia. She looks like a sweet girl but is bound to a wheelchair. My Masters knowledge on why is not there but seems to my impression he may not care for it. She has a gentle face that can infect any grumpy person. (In the Clock Tower a frowned faced Waver is filled with joy for a second buts grimmest at himself for getting joy then sneezes). She has long brown hair that reaches the end of her back with blue eyes that have a kindness my mother held in when she was alive. She was also wearing the standard Yggdmillennia uniform with what looks to be a fragile body. I can tell by the ley lines surrounded her legs the most. She must have many magic circuits in her legs.

The brother of Fiore is the glassed wearing boy named Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia. He is the weaker mage of the siblings that is a spare for his family. My cousin was just a spare for me till the illness that I now know the true name killed him. He is the caretaker of his sister. My master believes he is a shrimp of a man for being too much of a meek person. He is skinny and with what my Master thinks there is not enough meat on his bones. My Master is not a very kinder person. The boy seems to have not much drive from his tired look and sweat on his forehead shows he may have mediocre magic circuits. I wonder if the Master of Berserker will go far in the moonlight world or will he stay only be a dip in the dark world of a magus?

The Master of Rider is what most would call the beautiful glasses girl that has a mature body. She may have a beautiful face with long grey hair that is tied up in a high ponytail but it's her eyes that clue me into knowing her true face. Her eyes look like a light green but have a sadistic look in them that is too much like that women that wanted to marry me. The aura of her spell's death and wickedness. She must study witchcraft to have this unnatural aura of hers. The name of this wicked person is Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia. I hope to never talk to this person.

The other one of the four that summoned us was my Master, Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia. He is a man in his mid-thirties with an unfit physique with a blond hair slicked backed but has a single strand of hair that curls on his forehead and has what I can barely call a mustache. (toothbrush mustache/ Hitler mustache) He has blue eyes like a jewel. His Yggdmillennia outfit has white pants instead of the black pants the others have or skirt in miss witch. He is a first-class magus in the Alchemist department of mage craft. His best advantage besides having me as a Saber so close to what was once Rome. Also, not to brag but I a first-rate saber at least. Wait can't let those thoughts get to my head. I shake my head to get the thoughts out but my violet eyes land on the Master of Caster.

The Master of Caster's name is Roche Frain Yggdmillennia. He is a young boy with shaggy blond hair with purple eyes and has a white button up shirt with black shorts. I can tell he is not fully into the spectacle of servants being summoned but is passing notes to his golden clad Caster. (not much to say about him)

As I get up my attention is grabbed when I hear "Alright may I have your attention!" I see…a girl or is that a boy? I would call that a 'girl' but there is a lack of a chest like any women but also I believe I see an Adams apple but it's hard to tell from this distance but if that pinkie person tells me their name I'll know.

I ask out loud "Am I the only one guessing that persons gender?" I heard a few people confirm with me but the she-man counties to act like I didn't say a word by saying "Everyone who was just summoned should introduce themselves. I mean we are going to be a team for now. Oh, wait I have a better idea. Why don't we tell each other are true names? It will be way more efficient." As the she-man was talking it was doing a little movement for every sentence.

"Okay I'll start. You guys can call me Astolfo. I'm one of the twelve hero of Charlemagne and I'm a Rider. Nice to meet you." Astolfo said this with much enthusiasm. This man is a feminine looking man with a skirt that has armor on it and has girly looking clothes. He has a white cloak with fur on the collar of it with a sword attach to his hip. Astolfo is one of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne who has many legends that possible has many Noble Phantasms and known to be the most handsome man. He has a legend for reaching the moon. The Rider of black has pink hair put into a long braid and has light pink eyes to go with his pink hair. Odd he reveled his own name, but it seems there are no weakness to him for revealing it. What an odd person but then again, I know a certain mage who as a similar title for flowers as me.

Astolfo runs to the leather armorer man that has dressing like an archer. With my deduction skills I believe he is the Archer of Black. Rider asks, "You are?" The handsome man looks towards his Master Fiore to see her nod. He says with a gentle smile on his face "Servant class Archer. I am Chiron." The Centre that taught Achilles the hero from the Trojan War. The man was taught by many Gods and taught many heroes that are also Heroic Spirts. He has a gentle face that hold grass green eyes and has long light brown hair. He holds an air that is cool and calm. I can feel wisdom flow out of him. A sparkle and goofy smile adorn the paladins face as he says "Woah. Hello Chiron." The Rider did a little twirl in front of the bowman.

"okay your turn." The odd paladin says while turning to the silent one of the four of us. The girl is wearing a bride dress that is pure white with black vail that has white flowers as the headpiece. She has light red hair that has bangs covering her eyes that I can't get a glance of from my view, but she holds a beauty to her that is very like a flower. There is an odd golden cylinder on the side of her face with an odd golden horn that's like a unicorn but machine like. She is holding a giant mace that looks part machine. She grunts and turns her head away as I see her mad at the friendly paladin.

"Excuses me. Would you mine telling me her name?" Astolfo asks this to Caules who flinches at the attention he got from the cross dresser. He gives an huh as Astolfo walks to the glasses wearing Magus. The hero says to the Master with enthusiasm "Come on it's fine. Please! Please!" As he was talking, he got more in Caules's bubble of personnel space. He says out of pressure from Rider "Her name is Frankenstein." The odd hero turns to the Berserker and says, "Alright Fran it is."

The 'monster' of Victor Frankenstein growls like an angry dog with her shacking at her true name. The paladin panics and says "Sorry. It looks like I mad her pretty angry." Berserker must hate her creator. The creation of a scientist named Victor Frankenstein who wanted to recreate the first human pair of earth, Adam and Eve. He couldn't make his Adam, so he made Eve first. The man only saw a monster when looking at the pretty girl in front of me. She is like a puppy thrown out by their bad owner and grow up hating them. The life of a creature made by man will always be treated less than what a man should be. Are they equal to man or they meant to be less? Is man a flaw being right to judge something we created that is almost exactly like us. Crap I got losses in my head again.

I hear the Rider say towards me "So what's your name?" I smile and say "I am Lucius Tiberius. I'm the last Roman Emperor and I'm glade to meet you all." My master grinds his teeth but nods at me. I don't think we will be a good pair with each other.

My attention is pulled when I hear a voice say "This is the beginning. With our combined power we will easily annihilate the Red faction and their Servants. My proud and fearless heroes I look forward to your brave achievements. I am Vlad Teps of Romania to defend my country and grant my own wish I swear I'll emerge victorious." We all bowed to the impaler. Vlad the little dragon or another name is Count Dracula. He is the greatest hero of his country and one of the most famous of heroic spirits. The man before me is a pale man that dresses like a shadow of the night in royal attire. His hair is long and blonde till half way down it turns to a pale green. This is the king of Wallachia and not the warrior who was feared by the Turks. This will be one interesting war.

* * *

**Fortress Millennia**

It's the next morning since the summoning of the four new Servants of Black. All the Masters of Yggdmillennia are asleep since it's the time where the sun is about to rise. The Servants are all in different places of the castle to explore their new headquarters. Berserker is hanging out in a flower patch full of lily's in front of the few ponds that the fortress has. In the pond Lucius was practicing with Florent as his coat and most of his armor was at the edge of the pond. He didn't need to practice but felt odd to not train even though he doesn't need as a Servant.

Chiron was reading a book under a tree near the pond and patch of lily's. He was reading a book from Sun Tzu called The Art of War. He was enjoying the knowledge he couldn't get from his original life. The French hero was running like a child in the outside field as he tried to talk to the Berserker but only got an angry growl in response. The Caster of Yggdmillennia was working in his workshop with his golems and the homunculus for making his Noble Phantasum.

The odd Caster barley looked at his fellow Servants last night and only watched them before he left. The Servants of Black were enjoying a time of peace as Vlad walked towards them without his Master. The four noticed his approach as they stop what they are doing.

Lucius gets out of the pond and points the tip of Florent to the ground and lets go of it. As the red blade drops the blade is absorbed by the soil and a patch of lily's grow right where the blade was put in the ground. He puts his armor and favorite coat on as he joins his comrades.

Vlad looks at the heroes of the Black faction and a smile graces his grim face. He says "I came here to know more about the people who will join me in this war. As Astolfo said it's best to know each other since we shall be allies. So I thought of we all tell our wishes. I know it's a personal matter but-" The count was cut off by Rider yelling "I just want a good time for living once more or something like that!" An deadpan look fell on the three male Servants as Berserker continued to ignore the bubble hero.

* * *

**Lucius**

What an odd ball of energy he is. Still it's odd to find a Heroic Spirit with no wish. Is my wish one of virtue or is it a selfish arrogant wish? What is your wish my rival? Do you want to live again or do you have regrets after we battled. You were full of hope and drive to get your wish back then. Did time make your determination falter or as it remained as strong as it did when you plunged Excalibur into my chest back then? It's unlikely I shall get my answer.

My eyes watch Astolfo rant on how he has so much he wants to do and how his new life should have no regrets to live this new life by his heart. What an odd one but I would gladly have a person like him in battle. As Rider continues to talk the sun starts to rise on the lush lands making a beauty in front of us. It reminds me of watching the sun as a child so long ago.

'Saber I want to talk to you.' I hear the voice of my Master and I see from each of us minus Berserker we all got an call from our Masters. I say "Well it seems we are called off to talk to our Masters dear sociis ardent. I hope to talk again." I'm the first to leave as I go into spirit form.

I reach the room of my Master Gordes. The man seems very arrogant and proud. I know the price to arrogance. A flash of a battle field on a hill filled with my soldier standing in a line as I say to my opponent [You think you can defeat me! I'm the man who is feared by demons. You are a boy who got lucky and was crowned king of this land. I only ask for your troops lives to surrender now or live with there blood. You don't need to do this *#%#@*%.] How much was that a façade or my true self?

I enter thee room to see my Master sitting on a couch with wine in his hands. He noticed me and says with determination "Saber. I want you to know I am your Master and you will follow everything I command you of. You're a tool nothing else." Anger runs through me. He wants me to be a doll to wield. I should have suspected this from a man who has made his life work on creating slaves to rule over. I say while trying to hid my anger by making a fist and squeezing it"I can help give advice Master. You're a Magus but I'm someone who has been in actual wars. My impute can-" I was cut off by Gordes yelling out "I'm your Master Saber! I command you to do what I want! Your impute is not asked or needed! If you talk back I shall command you to be silent forever Saber! Do you understand Saber?! Your my tool to win the war for Yggdmillennia and nothing else!"

I only nod as a smile of victory come to his face. I can't anger or rebel against him for now. I'll be dammed if I become a doll for someone's ambitions again. You made a mistake 'master'. Gordes asks "So Saber, tell me your wish." Should I tell him? Why not tell this man. I say "I wish to be fully human once more." Gordes smirks but says "Alright Saber. Well you should probably get a feel of the castle. Goodbye Saber." I quickly leave the room as I head for any place away from that Magus. No that fool of a man.

* * *

**The town of Trifas**

In the quiet town Kairi was walking away from the store he just got Mordred her 'clothes'. The duo were at a small café getting some tea and wanted to talk about what has just happened in the church. Kairi asks "So besides Assassin giving us both the creeps why were you so determined to leave?" Mordred was messing with her spoon in the tea. The treacherous knight says while looking at her tea "It's odd but I felt for a second a sense of dread come over me. I only felt that a few times in my life and one was when I was killed by my father's spear Rhongomyniad. So it's just put me in a bad mood." Kairi nods and scratches his chin as he thinks about a case he helped once. He says "I seen that spear before."

Mordred now stares at her Master as she now fully invested in to learning how her Master saw tge holy spear. The go lion man says "It was a case with this uptight lord I helped a few times some cases a few years ago. This misse holds a scythe that was actually your dear old dad's spear. Her name is Gray and is that lord's apprentice. It's one heck of a weapon but I can see why you fear it. I saw it destroy the wild hunt in one fell swoop. You think your dad might have been summoned? I would not think so since you destroyed the only relic the Clock Tower had that came from Arthurian legend. Also I don't see Mr. Grumpy letting someone hurt his student to take that spear." Mordred nods and says "You probably right Master."

* * *

**A week before the summoning**

In a small town in France a beautiful girl with blond hair and purple eyes is praying in front of a statue of the Saint of Orleans. As the girl prays there is a ball of magical energy appears in front of the girl. An conversation that can't be heard happens between the two and after it the girl nods. The ball inters the girl's chest as a light surrounds her. The ruler of the war was summoned.

A day later. The same girl is in a ordinary room packing clothes and a few text books in a suit case. She is wearing a school uniform with sleeves white collar shirt with a blue tie and short black skirt. She is putting leggings on with her blue blazer. She gets her suitcase and leaves the room. As she does this the door is shown to have the name written on it to be Laeticia.

The girl name Laeticia is seen to be on a airplane while looking out the window in slight fear. She starts to read one of the text books to calm her mind.

A few days later or now in the present it's day as we see the holy girl sitting in the bed of a green truck going through a plains that holds flowers in them. Laeticia flinches as she feels something. She yells to the drive " Please drop me off her sir!" The driver stops and asks with concern "You sure you'll be okay here? I don't want to leave you helpless out here." The school girl just tells him she will be fine and the driver leaves with no guilt since the Ruler used her Charisma to help.

"You should come out now Lancer of Red." A golden armored man with snow white skin appears on the road as a bright light shines on Ruler. The first battle of the Greater Holy Grail War has begun.

* * *

**I know it took some time but the Chapter 1 is done. I hope you guys like it and tell me any paring you want to happen. Also tell me your thoughts and ideas. Have a good day and bye.**


	8. Chapter 2: The Hands Of Fate

**Lucius-Fortress Millennia Just after the 'talk' between Saber and Gordes **

As I walk the halls and I realize I have no idea where I'm going. Well there are two trains of thoughts I can fallow. The first is to ask one of the homunculus or my second option is just pick a random door. Well I'm mad and want to quell this anger so let me be stubborn. I take a right into a random door to find it a stone staircase deeper in the ground. I have a bad feeling about this staircase.

My mind wonders on should I continue or head back into the hallway away from this room. Curiosity did kill the cat, but I am a human not a cat. As my mind continued to debate, I hear an odd moan followed by someone saying so innocent. In a quick flash I was on the other side of the door with my back to the door. I have been in wars and fought the sword of promised victory and what I just heard with the image going in my mind what was happening I am now terrified for the third time in my life.

I counited question my life as I feel the door behind me open as someone ran into me. Oh god please don't be that voice from the staircase! I turn in fear but see….Astolfo? oh no. I think now I want to die if his….Mamamamaster was the. My mind didn't dear continue with the thought as Astolfo looks at me with a smile. Is that paladin have no sad bone in his body? The paladin smiles at me and says "Hey Lucius. Ops I mean Saber." A soft smile adorns my face at the infections joy that comes off the hero. I still can't believe he followed my 'usurper' or one of the last Roman Emperors of the world. Still my title of Last Roman emperor is still here.

I am taken out of my thoughts when Astolfo asks "What are you doing out of here Saber?" I clench my fist as the fresh memory of that man commanding me to be his doll for whatever wish he may have. I say trying to hide my anger "I had a very unpleasant talk with my Master. He wanted to talk about am idea he had but I disagreed but decide to not have a useless argument with him." As I continue to try to hold my anger back Rider says with understanding "He made you mad. I can see it in your eyes Luoluo. My Master is on the weird side and makes me creeped out all the time I'm near her. So why don't we get Fran and Chiron to take a trip to the nearby town. Let's see part of your people's descendants in the modern world. Come on."

The Rider runs off to go get the other Servants as I stand there shocked at how Astolfo read me like a book. What an odd man but I think he is probably the most heroic spirt of the black faction. Well let's see this town nearby.

* * *

**Trifas**

After Astolfo got Archer and Fran to go with Lucius to the town of Trifas the main problem was clothes, so they took some by asking the homunculus to get some. Fran got a white button up shirt with a black vest and tie. She has a long black skirt that looks like frills of a dress with black leggings and boots. She can't make the gold coils on the side of her head go away but only the horn. Chiron said they can pass it off as some weird head accessories.

Chiron is wearing similar clothes to Fran but has black pants for his legs than a dress. His tail could not be hidden but they had the same answer they made for Frans. Chiron also decide to get a watch to help keep a time when the group was out.

The other wore something similar but Astolfo yelled out that he wanted to get some new clothes when they enter the city. As they got there, he dragged Lucius to the nearest clothes store as a certain knight from the round table was in the same store. Mordred was trying to find some clothes that she wanted as Astolfo rushed into the store with a deadpan Lucius who hating this decision he has made. As Astolfo collected clothes Fran went to a nearby flower stand looking at all the flowers the middle age women that runs it. Chiron was at a bookstore than was next to the clothes to look for another book to read.

As Lucius got his bearings, he looks at some of the clothes in his size and finds some red and black flannel than piques his interest as Astolfo was a speeding blur in the city. Mordred went out of the changing room as her Master was paying the shop keep for the clothes and her eyes land on the back of the last Roman Emperor and gets a flash of an old memory of a person that she can't remember the face of but only his red hair. She shakes the thought out of her head as she heads to her lion like Master.

An hour goes by as a newly clothed Lucius is waiting with Fran and Chiron at a restaurant serving Italian food in an outside table. He is wearing a button up flannel red jacket that has the sleeves a little rolled up with a white shirt under it and blue jeans with black boots. The Saber was eating a very large meal of different foods while Fran was holding many different flowers in her hands looking at them with a smile on her face. Chiron was reading the Iliad to find out what happen with his apprentice Achilles. They were waiting for the odd Rider to finish shopping for clothes. Lucius looks at what the centaur was reading and asks after he swallowed his fifth plate of food "Are you trying to find out what happen to your pupil?" Chiron's emerald eyes go to the Emperor and says "Yes. I know what happened by just thinking about him and the throne can give me the answer, but I want to read the full war through literature than input knowledge. Also, I enjoy this way more. I loved learning new things in my way than just be given to me in my head."

Lucius gives a smirk as he says "Well you are known as the wises Centaur of all. If you were alive in my time, I would have tried to find you so I can have you as my advisor." A smile appears on the teachers face as he shuts his book and says "That may have upset your church for sure. A man who was born from goddess and titan from a different religion be given that honor would have made them kill you for that."

A look of anger fills the Sabers eyes at the mention of the church, but he laughs to clam himself and says with joy "I would do it to spit them. Trust me when I say me, and the Church don't get along well. A bunch of corrupt people claim to be a man of god makes me angry. If I had my way, I would have punished every single one of them for the sins they made on my people. But that's in the past." The fork he was holding has been broken and he breathes to claim down.

Fran grunts to get Lucius's attention as he turns to see the Victorian girl holding up a lily to him. A soft smile creeps up the roman's face as he accepts the flower and thanks her. A happy grunt is given by Fran as she goes back to looking at the flowers she purchased with Clause's money. The Saber was looking at the lily with a gentle smile as he remembers a happy memory. He looks up from his table to see the town as he enjoys the quiet town. His eyes fall on a treacheries Knight and a static memory of his fight with all the versions of Artur (the male, female, alter sabers with the lancer versions of her. He has five memories of his last fight. It's odd for him). Also, another more clouded memory appears in his head of this little girl and her mother.

* * *

**Lucius**

What why is? There is no way that-. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear "Did you miss me guys?" I turn to see Rider in his new clothes. (you all know what he is wearing) Well it seems he knows he looks like a girl. Still I bet a lot of people are confused of his gender. Rider sits down as he says, "Well I'm so glade that shop keep let me walk out the door with these clothes for free." I had to pay for them your odd man. Chiron smiles at the Rider as he reads his book again. I look back to where I saw her, and she was gone. I may have imagined it, but I was so real. I just shake my head as I hear Chiron say, "We have an hour till I suggest we try and make it back to the castle." I nod and see a twinkle in Astolfo's eyes. Oh god I have a bad feeling about this. He says, "I got an idea."

* * *

**A bike shop in Trifas **

The Servants of black are outside a bike shop with Astolfo yelling out "Here is my idea. We get a four-person bike that I saw on the way from the clothes store to ride back to the castle. So, what do you think?" Fran had a uninterested look but Chiron had an amused look on his face as he says "Well I believe we should try it. When will there be another time, we are alive and get to experience so much of the modern world?" Lucius had a twinkle in his eyes as he says while using a joyful tone "We must do this. This will be an amazing moment. As one of my predecessors says you have to live in the moment." Astolfo asks with curiosity "Who said that Luc-I mean Saber?" The Roman turns to the Frenchman and say while replicating a certain red Sabers pose "Well Rome it's self the grand Nero. She is a great ruler and Rome itself." Astolfo laughs at the joyful Lucius as Chiron was feeling his pockets and asks "Do any of you still have money? I believe I gave the rest of my money to help pay for the meal. What about you Berserker?"

The Monster of Victor points at her big bouquet of many flowers with a grunt as her single he payed all her money to them. Astolfo sighs in defeat as he says, "I knew letting Saber tip the waiter was the wrong choice." An affined look falls the Saber as he gestures to himself "He gave me a meal that was a grand feast and I believed he should have been tipped in a most grand way Astolfo." Chiron says with a worried look "You tipped in with six hundred leu and the meal was only two hundred leu. I think that was more than generous tip Saber. Also, how will we pay for the bicycle?" The Emperor thinks it over as his eyes land on the flowers Fran was holding and a smile adorns his face and says with now real joy "My dear Advisor I have an amazing plan. Berserker I will call you eve. Do you like the name?" The Saber gets his answer with a nod as a soft smile is shown on her face. Lucius says, "Then Eve I will need one of your flowers as payment for the bicycle."

Fran looks at her flowers and hand him a rare blue rose that grows near the town of Trifas (I don't know if that flower exists or if it grows there, I am only using the flowers as a representation of some idea or theme with them). The Saber nods as he goes into the store. As he enters Chiron looks with shock of the man's plan as Astolfo asks "How much you believe he will succeed?" Chiron says, "Well he did fight an army of Hindu demons and won so my faith in him is high." As they talked the flannel clothed Saber opens the doors with the four-person bicycle and a smile of victory. He yells "I got the bike my dear amici."

* * *

**The Headquarters of the faction of Red**

A crow watched as the Servants of Black ride a four-person bike to Fortress Millennia which was the Assassin of Black familiar whose name is Semiramis. She was watching them from the church the red faction was using as a base with her Master Shirou Kotomine. The Servant is a beautiful woman with dark midnight dress with an aroma that was pleasing. She had long black hair and soft yellow eyes that has thin pupils like a snake. The Master was dressed up as a priest who has tanned skin with golden ageless eyes. He holds a kind face but has a darker nature hiding under. Shirou asks her "So have they left?" Assassin nods and says "I also found Ruler. She will be nearby by dark. Who should we bring to deal with her?" Shirou says "Let's bring Lancer. We can't take any chances with any other Servant of Red or they may have a hard time. So, lets give her our best shoot to kill her. It seems this war will get interesting. I could try to recruit someone from the Black Faction to help with the spot Saber left in our little team." A smile falls the fool saint as the first battle draws near.

* * *

**Fortress Millennia-Lucius **

After we got back to the castle, we went our separate ways as I went to go the library to read the story called The Mists of Avalon which I would like to know. I wonder if Morgen was an actual nice person or was, she a crazy woman. Well I'm going to bet it's the crazy option since she does have a son that killed my favorite candidate for being my leader of my knights if I won or queen. I still can't remember if I fought the girl or the guy or both. Still confusing but hey I don't care. As I read my book, I start to go outside to a nice flower patch that has a tree for some shade.

My mind wonders as I feel something nudges my leg. I close my book to see an odd-looking white fur squirrel thing. The cute little thing looks at me and says "fou!" What in the word is this creature? I start to pet this thing as he keeps saying the word fou. I say "You sure love saying fou. You sure are an excited creature."

As I was petting the creature, I'm naming fou, I hear that man voice call for me 'Saber Lord Darnic calls for your presence. Be there in a few minutes.' Great that terrible man has called for me. I say "Well it seems I need to go now Fou. I hope you have a happy journey little creature." As I turn away, I feel something jump on my shoulder. It's the little fou creature has decided to join me in my little walk. I play with the little creature as I make my way to the room I was summoned in only yesterday.

I open the doors to the room to see my Master with Darnic who is pouring a glass for Lancer as he sits on his throne. Always the little servant when you need it snake. I know I don't have a reason to hate the man but my heart tells me to not trust that man at all. Gordes looks like he was waiting impatiently and yells "You need to be more diligent Saber or else-!" The fool of a man is cut off as Lancer says with no interest in hearing my Master ramble on "We have visual of Ruler near the town of Trifas. We want you and Gordes to try and make contact with her." Then that will take a long time since I bet my Master's pride will not let him be carried at all. So I ask "Do you have a transport for me and my Master to get there soon?" Darnic finally turns to me and says "We have a motor cycle with a side car to help you get there faster than poor Gordes can run." Seems Darnic is not the most fond of my Master at all. I can see my Master is trying to hlod his anger and embarrassment.

I wonder how much of that will disappear during the first fight I have. I nod to the head of Yggdmillennia as I turn to head to the garage. I'm glade I took a tour of this place last night. As I walk I hear Gordes rush to get in front of me. My oh my. What a stupid superiority complex you have my Master. As we walk I see Claus walk out of a room and an idea pops up in my head. I ask "Claus can you do me a favor?" The weak magus turns to me and I say "Take care of Fou for me. He should not be in a battle. Here you go thank you for accepting the task dear Claus." I then hand him my new companion and rush off so he can not object as I rush to the cycle.

* * *

**The road to Ruler**

A motorcycle is seen on a empty road from the castle that has Saber driving the bike with Gordes hanging on for dear life in a side car. The bike is zipping past many fields as the sun starts to set. Saber was driving the bike like a pro to his B rank in Riding. Gorde tries to yell at Saber but he is having a jolly good time riding the bike.

* * *

**Ruler and Lancer of Red's firs encounter **

On a lone road Ruler is in full armor looking at the pale Lancer who is standing on a street sign. The Lancer has white hair and a far face with green eyes. He has an golden armor with a red fur around his neck floating near the armor.

Ruler says "Lancer of Red, son of Surya the Sun God. You must be Karna." As Ruler was saying this the now named half god stops walking and says "Oh." Ruler counties to say "I am the arbitrator of the Holy Grail War Joan D'Arc. Do you understand the meaning behind bearing your fangs at me?" Lancer retorts as he says with no emotions with a superior voice "It is unwise of you to ask me something you already know the answer. It should be obvious my presence is a declaration of war." This news shocked the saint but counted to ask, "What is your purposes for wanting to dispose of me?" The warrior counties with no emotion as he says "I have no idea. My Master commanded me as per our contract I simply act as instructed." His golden spear burst with white and red flames as Ruler goes into a fighting pose with her flag and he says "Let us proceed considering your special privileges I have no need to hold back. One attack as tribute-." The Indian warrior is cut off by the roar of what they hear is a lion and the two turn to look what was making the noise.

"We Master it seems it's your time to get off now. Have a safe landing." Saber said this as he uses his gloved hands to break the piece of the side car and flings it towards a filed of flowers. As the magus was thrown, he landed in an irregularly soft field that broke his fall. The Saber of Black then sticks his leg out to slow it down. The road breaks where his leg is as he does a side stop only a few feet away from Ruler. He says "It seems my competitors are not fallowing the rules. Well since I'm a good sport I'll step in to stop this. You alright Master?" The Saber turns to see an out of breath Gordes. Lancer stops the flames and asks, "You must be Saber of Black?" Saber looks at him and the look in his eyes completely changes from joy to serious in a moment. The Roman nods as Lancer counties to talk "Well then that can only mean your objective is also Ruler." The Saber doesn't talk at all as his instincts told him to take this seriously.

Gordes finally catches his breath and says to the Holy maiden "That was a close one Ruler. I have come here to welcome you." He does a slight bow as the simple farm girl is a little confused and says, "I believe your Saber of Blacks Master." The homunculus maker says with a smile "You are correct. I am Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia. It is a pleasure to meet you." A now evil look fills his eyes as he turns to Lancer of Red and points as he yells "Now then! Lancer of Red! We have arrived here just in time to clearly witness your attempt to murder Ruler! Plotting to eliminate the arbitrator of the Holy Grail War is a direct violation of the rules.!"

As the man yells the two Servants don't but Karna says as a response "I don't deny it. Of course, now that the Black Faction is here, I must deal with you two." Gordes has a smile of victory but Saber says before the man could talk "It seems it will be me vs you Lancer of Red. I don't believe Ruler will help us since she is a neutral party and we are not breaking the rules. Am I right Ruler?" Jeanna nods and says "He is right I can not help in this fight. I sorry good sure but Saber must fight on his own."

Gordes was going to rebuke but the two heroes decided to both attack they were in a struggle as they both had their weapons trying to overpower the other. Karna says "It seems we have the same thought Saber. Your eyes resemble a man I fought who was a great hero. To have similar strength in them you must be a great hero. This battle was chosen by fate for us to fight. My name is Karna son of the sun god. You have proven you don't fear my name." the white red flames appear once again. A smirk appears on Saber's face and says "Seems we think the same in that regrade two. I was going to say the same to you. Well let's do our best my new rival. I am the last Roman Emperor and the man who is the equal to King Arthur himself. My name is Lucius Tiberius" Dark red flames surrounds the now named Saber as the two start the first fight of the War.

* * *

**Lucius**

Are fight leads to the open fields as I send a fire slash at Karna as he goes to close the distance between us. Before he takes one foot, he sees his heel is tied us in thick flowery veins as the blast makes a direct hit. That the twenty hit I land and still no damage. I feel blood drip from my check as it heals from one of my abilities, but Karna has stressed it out a lot. As the smoke covers, I see Lancer fast approaching me with a fist that connects with my face. Time to fight with kicks. As I go flying the flowers under me make a higher ground so I can dash back to him with a flying kick that lands on his chest.

The half god gets pushed backed some feat as I try to catch my breath. He really is giving me a hell of a fight. Wait if he has armor than it protects attacks from the outside I could. Dodge! I jump to the side a Karna shoots some fiery object at me. Crap that was close. Well no time like now. I throw my blade to the ground as I disappears in the ground making a pair of flowers appear.

* * *

**Jeanna**

I watch the two heroes fight and I can tell by the similarities between the two. There is also different in their own ways. I notice where Lucius is there is a lush field with flowers and grass, but Karna is near a barren burned covered land. Saber's sword disappears in the ground. What is he-.

My thought is interrupted by a grunt of pain from Karna as I see…..Sabers sword coming out of him to Saber! Karna coughs up blood but quickly recovers. Karna says "It seems you learn a way to get pass my armor Saber. We have been fighting for hours and I can tell you are a master of the blade. A true Saber." Saber nods and says "Your no easy fight as well Karna. You got me a few good times back there. Well shall we have round two." Karna nods as the two get ready to attack but stops to look towards the rising sun.

He says, "It seems my Master doesn't want us to continue this battle all the way till the next sun rise and I have no problem, but it seems your Master has other ideas." Lucius looks back to us as he relaxes and says "My new goal in this war is that we will fight again till we are both satisfied with it. So, I promise on my name to fight you once more Karna. I deem you my rival so I must battle you once more." Lancer nods and says "I promise the same Saber of Black. Goodbye." I yell out "Lancer of red don't leave yet!" But the man disappears. Well I should congratulate Saber. I say while walking to the Roman "That was a marvelous fight. One that fits the wielder of Florent the blade that proves your right to rule over the people."

He turns to me and says, "Thank you sweet Holy maiden." I blush by his comment. I would have thought he hate me since he hates my religion so much, but he says "I should be going now Ruler. It was a pleasure to meet a pure person like you to a god that deserves your faith. I hope to meet you and have a more pleasant encounter with you Ruler. Let's go Master." Saber walks as his Master yells at him some more but I can tell by his face no amount of anger from his Master can take away his excitement for his future battle with Lancer of Red.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long it just that I have a hard time to making fight scenes and had writers block so I hope you guys can give any ideas or criticisms of my work. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Guest: Sorry it took so long to continue it**

**VGBlackwing: Thanks for the help on what I should make the fight feel like between the two Sabers**

**Dxhologram: That was the same reason I wrote this. His look and idea was the main reason I started writing this **


	9. Chapter 3: The past of the Sabers

**Fortress Millenia**

As the new day began with the end of the first fight of the war Lucius was knocking on the door of one Clause who had his furry companion. The timed Master opens his door with hair is a mess and his glasses barely on his face. Fou was resting on the top of Clauses head like a bird in its nest. A soft laugh is heard from Lucius as Clause asks, "Can I help you Saber?" The Emperor says with joy "Yes you can my good man. I believe you have held up the end of our little deal well Mr. Clause. I shall take my new friend and-." Lucius attention is taken by the Computer behind Clause playing the movie Star Wars A New Hope. So, with his new goal in sight Saber moves pass Clause and sits down on his chair to watch the movie as Clause looks surprised by what Lucius just did.

The Master just shakes his head and says "I send one of the homunculi to get you some food. I hope you enjoy it Saber. I see you." So, the Master takes his clothes and leaves the two to their movie. Lucius says "This looks amazing Fou. I wonder who this Vader is." So, the two beings did a marathon of the original trilogy of Star Wars.

* * *

**The crypt near Trifas**

Mordred was laying on her back thinking about the person she saw and who he reminded her of. 'I wonder if you were that person or not Luc-dad.' A sad look fills the knights face as a memory comes to her.

* * *

**Camelot**

The beautiful town that was known as a shining example of the near perfect city. A young Mordred is watching a celebration of the King coming back from a battle. She looks in admiration to the knights of the round table. As she does this her mother who is wearing a black dress with a hood covering her face watch with a wicked smile at her child. She says, "Lets go Mordred we have to go get something special from a helpful resource near the ocean." Mordred sighs and pouts as she says, "Why do we need to go all the way to the ocean?" Morgan nods and says while gazing at direction to the beach "There is certain items I can only find there also I have a feeling we will find something interesting."

Mordred grumps at being taken from the parade but follows her mother as an injured Roman Emperor washes to the shores of what will be Liverpool. The emperor is very weak and has many injuries all over his body.

* * *

**A few days later Liverpool**

It has taken a few days for the mother and daughter to reach the nearest shoreline as the Roman emperor was on deaths door since he could barely move with all his injuries. As Morgan searches for some ingredients for a special armor for her 'son' when she grows up to be a knight. Mordred bored went to look at the ocean since she barely gets to see it in her short time on earth. She plays with the sand as joy fills her face but hears a soft sound saying "Help." She looks around tell she sees a man covered in seaweed and a seagull on his back poking his head. Mordred gasps and runs yelling "Mom! Mom!"

The witch of Camelot was looking at some magical ingredients for her future plans looks at Mordred and sighs but asks "What is it dear?" Mordred taking breath points to the ocean and yells "There is a man hurt on the beach he has funny looking hair like the knight Triston." Curiosity fills Morgan now wonders what her child found on the beach. As the witch follows the future knight to the mysterious man on the beach.

As the two rushed to the beach the Roman was for a long time preying to god for any help. The man's vision blurs as he passes out from three days of being awake and trying to get to solid ground. As he passes out the witch and her child as the witch is now shocked to see who is on the beach. 'That's the Roman Emperor. How is he here?' Mordred runs to try and pull the man away from the ocean as Morgan stops dead in her tracks from seeing Lucius as some memories come back to her. The fairy woman was brought out of her thoughts as Mordred yells for her help.

* * *

**A few hours later in a wagon towards Camelot**

On a quit road Morgen and her daughter are using a 'borrowed' wagon to help transport the unconscious Lucius. Mordred was watching the man with worry since they got him. Morgan sighs and says "You have been staring at him for hours my dear. He will be fine I did everything I could to help him heal." Mordred turns to her mother and asks, "Then how come he hasn't up then?" Morgan now actually smiles a little at her child and says "He must be exhausted. His injuries showed he was in a big battle not that long ago. I'm surprised by him surviving for so long."

Morgan then looks back to see the Emperor sleeping peacefully and shows for a moment shows concern towards the sleeping man. Mordred asks, "Do you know him?" This comment shocked the witch a little and thinks of what to say but sighs "Yes I know this man. We met many years ago when my father Uther wanted to marry me off for the kingdom he said. He was one of the people my father wanted to marry me off to. His name is Lucius and he was a good person back then. He always made me happy when we went to see the garden his mother made for him. Sadly, his nation went to war before my father could decide who I was to marry. So, I haven't seen him in years. I heard he brought back the Roman Empire back to its old power. He always had a keen mind for politics. I wonder?"

Mordred ask, "what do you wonder?" Morgan was deep in thought but says "What my life would be if I was married to him. I know he hasn't married but it could be all the wars his nation has been in for that." Mordred asks, "Do you think he can teach me how to fight?" A thought entered Morgan as a smile appears on her face.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long I have been super busy to sit down and write but I hope I can wright a longer chapter before the end of February. I know this is short, but I hope you like it and please give any criticism about my work I'm willing to improve and next Chapter will finish off the Flash back of Lucius and Mordred's backstory.**


End file.
